Dark Land 00 Terre de Sombre
by Drauph
Summary: Naruto lived a simple life,until it all came tumbling down and he finds himself in a land where there is no sun and he is the only human. AU, Alice in wonder land type,Action,love and Fantasy, rating may change, Many pairings MM,MF,FF.transl from Spanish
1. Dark Land Prologue: In Dark

**Dark Land**

**Prologue**

**In Dark**

**He shut the thick book with a snap, dully hoping it would wake his son, but no such luck. He slumbered on blatantly ignoring everything around him. He sighed and paused for a moment, enjoying the shade of Sarutobi, the last tree of Konohana. Looking up to briefly beg almighty Kami-sama for patience, he reminisced of how Konoha must've looked a mere hundred years before. This whole country had been a land covered in lush forests, with clear waters and beautiful landscapes.**

**But that past was long gone. Now, at this point in time, there was no forest, no trees, no rivers or animals to be seen. Of course there were plants, but they were integrated into the buildings in order to save space, the rivers had long been filled and replaced with more buildings; not even the skies were clear, the blue barely visible through the shimmering ships that zoomed about the city skyline. **

**But what was there to do, when the future of our society resided in people like….this. He glanced back at his son unable to hold back a smile. He simply lay there on his back, his hand searching absentmindedly into his shirt, exposing his tan belly. Minato poked his son's head slightly only to watch as a line of saliva dribbled at the corner of his lips. Oh well, it was a lost cause anyway, he shook his head and smiled warmly. Perhaps it was best to let him sleep, let this young one revel in the freedom that only dreams could provide. Let him hover between fantasy and reality, somewhere where any desire was within reach…**

**That place where dreams are born.**

**He awoke startled, suddenly feeling a strange emptiness in his chest. Sitting up he scrambled around a bit before standing. Only to realize he was utterly alone. He scratched the back of his head and tried to find the familiar shape of his father's body somewhere, but there was nothing there besides him and the huge darkened skies. It was that magic hour where the sun has lost its way and the moon still hasn't some out to play. The wind whistled as a cargo ship swooped overhead, rushing towards the city and making the wind beat at his back. Above him Sarutobi's branches rustled as if indignantly, he walked over to the huge tree and placed its palm on it. **

**He always did this when he spent the afternoons at the monument; it was a greeting and a signal of farewell. It felt strangely pleasant, maybe because the huge figure was reassuring, perhaps because it was the last natural tree in the nation, or just simply because it just felt so….alive. **

**His gaze drifted ways away, face relaxed, demeanor thoughtful, even though he wasn't particularly thinking of anything. The night suddenly seemed so quiet he could hear the water splashing softly at the shores of the artificial lake beside him. Suddenly entranced by the sound he shivered, an unnamed feeling crawling its way across his spine. A warm breeze brushed against his exposed forearms and he turned around expectantly, subconsciously yearning for some reprise from the cold emptiness around him.**

**There was no one there, but a small lingering scent drew him forward. Without meaning to he stepped forward seeking to be enveloped by this sensation coursing through his chest, pouring down his throat, quenching a thirst he wasn't aware was burning in his soul. The shadows before him loomed even closer, and he dimly realized he was running. The darkness was even more prominent here, so that he couldn't even see his feet beneath him anymore, but the scent was stronger here and soon enough his ears were filled with a tantalizing melody he could not ignore. **

**He shed his worry, his fear replaced by curiosity, his feet responding to the rhythms his mind could not conceive and his mouth watering with anticipation as desire awoke within him. To run wildly, dance and scream into the night, telling the world that he belonged to no one. Colors seemed to shift, as his body spiraled wildly dancing under the rising moon. His fear left no trace in his memory, he felt alive, consumed by adrenaline and desires he stopped suddenly, and the colors seemed to pause around him to form images once more. Before him, proud and ancient was the mighty tree. The darkness below beckoning, he walked toward it, under the stunning crescent moon. His body knelt in surrender, and the roots swallowed him hungrily. He was lost to the darkness until there remained no sign of his existence. **

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Ch1 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter one **

**Down the rabbit hole**

**He burrowed deeper, into the entrails of the huge tree, the soft earth giving way beneath him, filling his nostrils with the smell of fresh earth after many rainy days. But the scent that had led him here, so filling and enticing, could not be overpowered so easily. It filled him, spilling from his pores, surrounding him so thickly it was almost physical. He felt a faint thrumming in his chest and realized he was humming, mimicking that melody that reverberated to his core. He snuggled deeper until his hands found a mound at the center of the tall roots that loomed above him. Here at the center of the roots that formed this cave above him, inside this crevice where he used to play when he was small, there was a mound of earth, and he was more sure than he'd ever been of anything before, that this was the source of all his madness. And it just had to be his.**

**His hands gripped the rugged edges tightly and the earth crumbled between his fingers, a huge gaping hole was before him, and without a thought he threw his head inside its confines and inhaled that intoxicating scent. Unaware as he was in his delirium that his shoulders were slowly creeping inside. With a slight stumble he lost his grip, the moist earth gave way beneath his hands and pretty soon his whole body was sinking, slipping, tumbling, falling into the darkness that eagerly devoured him whole.**

**Inside this paradise of eternal darkness, only his light footsteps could be heard. But there was no doubt this apparent silence hid a menagerie of beasts that merely lurked, patiently waiting for him to drop his guard. Waiting in the shadows he could feel their glances upon him, usually he'd ignore them; but this night in particular, he directed a cold merciless glance in their direction, making his murderous intentions known to all those who dared try to rob him of his prey. Tonight he hunted for something, something strange. And without doubt he would make the source of this bizarre scent his.**

**Lest it cost him his sanity. **

**He followed the trail relentlessly, leaping gracefully among the tree branches. His sights focused to the place the scent called to him, the only place in this world he would deem truly forbidden. Even from this distance he could see the strange golden light in the distance, even though the foliage had nearly isolated this piece of land from the rest of the world, the small fragments of yellow light were distinctive, unique to this place, constant and disturbing. There were places of this country which were controlled by others far more powerful than himself, that was true, but no place quite frightened him like this one. It was the only place where no one dared walk, it offered no threat in itself. Yet there was something about it that was entirely alien to this land, something quite not fit for this world.**

**And it was there where the smell was coming from, he was sure now. Somehow overriding his fear was the pull this scent held for him. It was not the brightness, not the peculiar tree at its center, with its strangely bright leaves. It was the fact nothing had ever smelt this way to him, or made him feel this….hungry. There was something different, his instincts told him, and even though it went against everything his family taught him, this time he could all but listen to them. **

**Gasping for breath, squinting at the harsh light he glanced around, the smell now so potent he could taste it in the back of his throat. The light was already giving him a headache and everything seemed so blurry, his eyes were hurting from all these strange colors. Flowers littered the huge roots of the tree, which gripped the earth hungrily. Among them there was a hollow, where the roots lifted off the ground, and between them was a patch of color that didn't quite belong there. A soft brownish hand peeked from the hollow, as if someone had tried to crawl away from the shadow of the great tree.**

**He gasped a little, it was so unusual to find a ferai nearby, let alone in the midst of all that strange light. Surely the poor thing was dead now. He opened his mouth and inhaled through it the scent that had led him here, there was no mistaking its source and for a moment he felt sickened. How could a corpse smell so…enticing? It would be shameful to leave it here, but it was beyond him to walk into the light, even less for a corpse. He turned around, his eyes feeling relief and his headache receding slowly. A garbled sound caught his attention and his ears pricked up at the disturbance. That thing was alive!**

**He had been determined enough to follow the trail here, why not claim his prize? He turned around and quickly stripped himself. He tied his sash like a turban and covered his head and mouth, leaving a small slit for his eyes; spreading his yukata over his body he made a cloak of sorts and rushed towards the tree. Quickly finding an entrance he rushed on all fours into the hollow beneath the tree, breathing hard and sweating. The glare off the ground was enough to drive him insane, it was as if this light permeated everything. He turned his back to the opening and looked around him. **

**This space was quite big, the tree must've been ancient. Ways away from him was a crumpled figure; he could hear a strong heartbeat at its center and licked his lips in anticipation. He grasped its shoulder lightly and let it turn by its own weight, only to have the breath knocked out of him. His stomach was heavy with a tingling sensation, probably caused by shock or something of the sort, since he had never seen a creature like this in his long life. He stared at it, hunger long forgotten and his heart racing. He'd found something precious, that's for sure….but….what was it?**

**He stared at it unblinkingly, drawing nearer without really noticing, a stray tear fell atop its visage and he ran his hands across his dark eyes surprised to find tears there. How long had he stared at it? How long would it be until his curiosity was satiated? Almost apprehensively he reached out towards its face only to watch it contort in fear. He drew back, as if stung, somehow it hurt to feel like the cause of this creature's fear. **

**For surely he'd never seen such a bright figure, it's very skin seemed to be warm and shining from inside. Captivated he reached out again in wonder, softly wiping away his own tear from its face. His fingers traced lines that adorned the creature's face, deep furrows on its cheeks, maybe scars? He touched its face reverently, but obviously curious, and rummaged around its body. It wore odd clothes and carried nothing in its pockets besides an odd toad shaped purse, which he found was completely empty, if not quite full of lint.**

**He threw it aside wrinkling his nose in distaste, and went back to examining his prey with eager hands. Its skin wasn't as soft as the Ferai he'd come in contact with, but it was so warm…so full of life in a way. He touched its ruffled hair, it was a strange yellow color, one he'd never seen before, and when it was poking around its face he realized the stranger had the most bizarre ears he'd ever seen. Rounded and soft at the bottom, and no hair whatsoever! He needed to know what kind of creature was this…perhaps an Arelie? No it was far too heavy. It was no Djinn either, so there was only one thing left to see. **

**He bit the inside of his cheek with unease, this was very rude but seeing as this thing was not going to be speaking anytime soon, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He turned it over a bit and pulled its clothing down a bit, just enough to catch a glimpse of its lower back to see….there…..was nothing there!**

**He backed away in sudden panic, something was awfully wrong here, where's the tail?…what….what was that thing? He looked at the strange creature with apprehension and bit down his curiosity. It was time to decide….whether he'd devour this strange creature or kill it now while he had the chance.**

**There wasn't much time, by now the creature had begun to stir. His black eyes hardened and he crawled forward, not giving it a chance to attack, he straddled the creature and gripped its throat just as its eyes fluttered open and its mouth opened in a gasp.**


End file.
